


How Slowly Things Change

by CrownBeed



Series: Change [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emperor Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, but post episode 7, written pre-episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownBeed/pseuds/CrownBeed
Summary: A prompt I filled ages ago on tumblr and decided to post here as well.The prompts were “I just miss you,” & “and slowly… i was forgotten.”So angst...prepare for angst





	

Kylo spilled blood all over the galaxy in _his_ name. He was scorched, he bled, his bones broke. He decimated the embers of the bridges he had burned as a child, he screamed with righteous rage when he snapped his mother’s neck so hard that he nearly decapitated her. And when the scavenger girl tried to eviscerate him in retaliation he cracked open her chest with his saber and crushed her heart in his hand and felt the faith these rebels had in the resistance wither and die.

And who cared if he limped home on a leg that would never heal properly or that he couldn’t hold his saber in his preferred hand anymore because three of his fingers couldn’t maintain any decent sort of grip. What did it matter that his body was battle-hardened and some days were agonizingly painful (and his leg wouldn’t bend and his joints _screamed_ ) when he got to come home to ginger hair and full lips and put the golden crown on the head of the man he fought the galaxy for.

Who was he to complain when that crown leashed his emperor to the galaxy and its myriad of problems; when he had fought so hard to put Hux there in the first place? How could he be bitter when Hux was busy cleaning up the messes the war had made and ensuring his reign didn’t end prematurely? Kylo fought to give Hux something he always wanted but he had been naïve to imagine that there would be _more_ time for _them_ after the coronation.

Kylo scoffed and rubbed liniment into his knee, ignoring the pain like he always did. As he scoffed he wondered if he should wait up for the Emperor. If Hux would bother coming to bed at all; the longer he ruled the more time he spent in his office – it turned out Emperor Hux was capable of functioning on four hours of sleep and he didn’t require those four hours to be in his own bed. It had been months since the emperor had slept anywhere other than the couch in his office.

 

> _“It must be a very comfortable couch, for you to sleep there all the time.”_
> 
> _“It gets the job done,” Hux shrugged, keeping his eyes on the datapad in his hands._
> 
> _“I just…miss you.” Kylo told him quietly, “it’s been ages since we’ve spent any time together without all of….this.”_
> 
> _“What was that?” Hux stood, “I’m sorry Ren, I’ve got a meeting with Phasma in a few. We’ll speak later, alright” and with a quick peck on the cheek the Emperor was off to continue ruling a greedy galaxy._

 

That had been months ago. They never did really speak again – sometimes Kylo’s presence was requested during important meetings with whomever, but he honestly couldn’t remember the last time Hux had said his name fondly or looked at him without thinking about something else.

Kylo had fought the galaxy, but in the process he had slowly been forgotten by the only person that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [Tumblr](http://crownbeed.tumblr.com/)  
> Want to share this story on Tumblr? [Click Here](http://crownbeed.tumblr.com/post/152889521521/how-slowly-things-change)  
> Want to share this series on Tumblr? [Click Here](http://crownbeed.tumblr.com/post/153714803894/change-couronnebead-star-wars-all-media)


End file.
